User blog:Shocktoad/Mascotia Isms...yep.
Okay, I've collected some Isms (You know, such as: Communism, Fashism, Racism etc.) and I've put them here. (If there are new Isms on Mascotia, please tell me what it is and what it means in the comments. WARNING: PEOPLE MAY OVERREACT TO THIS BLOG, AND MAY CAUSE HATE THROUGH THE COMMENTS. AND THAT I COLLECTED THESE, SO DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME WHEN YOU GET "OFFENDED" AT THESE ISMs! Isms: Kaxlism: ''The act of ripping off a ripoff. First character to commit Kaxlism is (obvisously): Kaxl. (Bad act) ''Flishism: ''The act of not asking kindly to sort things out, then eventually overreaction occurs. The first person to commit the act of Flishism is Wiki user: Flish. (Bad act) ''Sedgerism: Or "ChuckNorrisism". The act of creating a character so powerful, that people start complaining about how powerful it is. The first character that was created that committed the act of Sedgerism is...well...Sedger. (Neutral act) Wulfism: The act of creating too many OCs from the same species. I am unsure who committed this act first, but it must of been horrendous! (Neutral act) Squirtism: The act of self-proclaiming your stuff to be cannon with other people's stuff, like the one above, I don't know who committed it first, but by the name, MyLittleSquirt? (Bad act) Koolmanism: The act of trying to befriend someone who constantly puts you down, I DON'T KNOW WHO DID THIS FIRST...(meh)...maybe, *GASP* ME. (Neutral act) Ryanism: A good act worth mentioning. The act of getting into this community without going through the Spore community. First to commit was Ryan (A.K.A. PitchBlackPhoenix) (Good act) Kilism: The act of reacting very loudly and openly to a minor change. This is one of the worst acts, as in worst, annoying. Kile started this one. (Bad act as in annoying) Nolanism: The act of being too kind to people, though sometimes the wrong people. Nolan is apparently the first to commit this, though might of been someone else who started it... (Neutral act) Thretism: The act of pretty much trying to change canon of the entire community, and then trying to be leader. Related to Flishism in a way. Only happened once. (Bad act) Solomonism: Just not really caring for anything, just being chill. Dedicated to Nolan's character Solomon. (Neutral act) RPism: The act of bringing role-playing to the community. (Bad act) Nonorigism: Making characters from another franchise into characters. (Bad act for future reasons) Lutherism: The act of saying "lol" almost all the time, even when your aggravated. First to commit this is Luther, congradulations Luther. (Neutral act) Ismism: The act of complaining that these isms are offensive. (Neutral act) Toadism: Not minding your own business in matters that do not concern yourself. I like this one, it flatters me, thanks MLS, very sexy ism :3 (Good act) (egotism) Epicism: The act of making a character that is truly a masterpiece, or simply just epic, though people demant deletion of the character. This has not been committed in the past, nor has it been committed today, or at least I don't think... (Bad act) Remember, remind me of more in the Mascotia Community! Thanks! ~ Shocktoad And forgot, if this offends anyone, I'll remove what offends. Category:Blog posts